Valentines Day Plan
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up. Too bad Kaito doesn't know about it. What will Shinichi do when he finds out Kuroba Kaito doesn't know about Valentines? Drabble Set. **Established KaiShin. My sucky, not really that romantic drabbles.
1. Great News

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Gosho-sensei's.

For any one who isn't aware-I am really bad at naming things like chapter and stories-so I'll apologize in advance for all the sucky names I will end up putting.

**Note:** ***REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!***

**This story takes place after Shinichi takes down the Black Organization and takes the antidote from Ai. While Kaitou KID helped with the planning of the destruction of the Black Organization, Shinichi found out that KID was Kuroba Kaito; over the months Shinichi and Kaito started dating. It hasn't been a year since Shinichi found out Kaito is KID. They are 18 now.**

This is a drabble set. So the chapters WILL be short. I will update everyday until Valentines Day.

This won't be a complicated plot, no real twist and it might turn out very cheesy. You have been warned.

**Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 1st<strong>

_Great(?) News_

* * *

><p>"Shinichi-kun!"<p>

Kudou Shinichi turned around at the sound of his name, who he saw was no one other then Nakamori Aoko waving excitedly at him. "Good morning, Aoko-san." He greeted.

"Good morning!" The inspector's daughter greeted cheerfully. "So…It's February already huh?" She said conversationally.

"Yeah, it is." Shinichi wondered why such an obvious statement came from the girl.

"Have you planned anything for this month?" Aoko asked.

Shinichi looked questioningly at her, "What do you mean?"

Aoko looked exasperated, "Come on, you can't not know too!"

"Huh?" the teen detective blinked at her.

Aoko groaned, "Valentines! Please tell me you know what that is!" She practically begged.

Shinichi unconsciously stepped back from the slightly scary girl (Who is completely scary whenever there is a mop around.) "Uuhh, yeah. Of course I know what that is."

"So…" Aoko looked at Shinichi expectantly.

The detective tilted his head, "So…what?"

The girl hung her head, "Why is it that all boys are hopeless? First BaKaito…now you!"

"Oi, oi. What a moment. What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, completely lost as to where the conversation keeps turning.

"You can't say that you have nothing planned for Valentines Day!" Aoko almost screamed at him.

"Uhhh…well, Valentines Day is just a day when girls give chocolate to their lovers, right? Why would it concern Kaito or me?" Shinichi asked.

Aoko shook her head, "Hopeless. Valentines Day isn't just for girls! You know, in America it's when both boys and girls express their love. So you two can celebrate it too!"

"Ermm…sure…" Shinichi agreed a bit uncertainly, but then he chuckled, "Though, knowing him…he probably has plans, after all…he never lets an opportunity pass."

Yes, Shinichi's boyfriend is none other then Kuroba Kaito; and Kaito, being the overdramatic person he is, loves to make use of every chance he gets to romanticize everything for Shinichi…After all…Shinichi is cute whenever he blushes and Kaito can't get enough of it. (Though if he would ever say that out loud Shinichi would definitely hit him for 'being a moron who does unnecessary things')

"I doubt it." Aoko said, rolling her eyes, "That idiot doesn't even know what Valentines Day is!"

Shinichi turned to his companion with wide eyes. Kaito, THE Kaito doesn't know about Valentines Day? "Seriously?" the detective asked in disbelief. "What happened whenever Valentines passes at school?"

Aoko rolled her eyes, "He would just collect chocolates like a kid that he is and think it's just leftovers from baking class!"

Shinichi stared at the girl for a few moments longer, and then suddenly, he burst out laugh.

Aoko looked at him in confusion; wondering slightly if he was crazy. Hey, don't blame her; anyone who would want to date that magician would be slightly crazy right? Not to mention all those murder cases he would get involved in…maybe it was finally starting to rub off?

Shinichi's words knocked Aoko out of her musings. "That's great!" He exclaimed.

"What's great?" The voice was not Aoko's (Though they were her next words), but it came from a ruffled haired teen that came up behind the duo.

"Kaito!" Aoko and Shinichi cried out.

Kaito rubbed his ear, "Yes, I know my name. Why are you two so shocked?" The interloper looked between the two; Aoko looked like a kid who was caught with her hand in a cookie jar, while Shinichi had a faint blush from his earlier laughter and was smiling like he has just been told Sherlock Holmes was real. "…what's going on?" He asked a bit uneasily.

"Nothing!" Shinichi said; a bit too quickly.

Kaito looked at his boyfriend, then to his childhood friend; both didn't seem like they were going to enlighten him on their conversation. The magician felt a pang of jealousy, though he knew it was irrational. After all, Shinichi and Aoko would never sneak behind his back if it was something that might hurt him. Still…He and Shinichi hasn't been in this relationship long…and even though Kaito knew Shinichi wouldn't cheat on him or anything, he couldn't get rid of his protective reactions when it came to the detective.

Shaking his head from the thought, Kaito grinned, "Fine, fine. You two don't have to tell me…But…" Here he leaned in very close to the two, making Shinichi blush slightly (Ahh, what a wonderful blush) "I'll find out soon you know; there is nothing you can hid from the amazing Kaito-sama!"

Aoko and Shinichi both deadpanned at him at that, and then they turned around and started to walk again, leaving Kaito behind.

"Oi!" The magician shouted, running to catch up to them, "That was mean you know! How could you leave me like that?"

"Your fault for being such an idiot, Kaito." Aoko mumbled.

"I agree; that was extremely idiotic of you." Shinichi nodded his head in agreement.

Kaito pouted, "Why do you two have to gang up on me like this? Don't you love me?"

Aoko rolled her eyes and continued walking; Shinichi stayed silent though stayed a step behind the girl.

Kaito stood there doing his best impression of a dejected puppy.

Finally, Shinichi sighed and turned around to face the magician.

Kaito didn't look up, though he was trying to stop a smirk from taking over his face. He muttered in his most pitiful voice, "You all hate me don't you?"

The detective sighed again and walked up till he was in front of his stupid, childish (Though all so wonderful, and handsome) lover.

Kaito slowly raised his head, ready to see how far he could keep up the kicked puppy act, but what came next surprised him.

When the magician fully raised his head, he felt something warm and slightly moist touch his lips. Wide eyes, Kaito stared at pure blue eyes that were gleaming in amusement.

Shinichi broke the kiss before Kaito could collect himself; the detective turned back and started walking again.

The magician stood there a bit longer, processing all that happened in his mind, and then he suddenly sprang forward to pull his partner to his chest.

"I knew you loved me!" He crooned, while he kissed the base of his blushing detective's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

That's it this time. Other chapters will be shorter than this.

Please tell me how I did and any criticism will be welcomed. Also tell me if I should fix anything please.

And for anyone who might be curious, I did NOT abandon You Are Not Alone (Is it correct for me to underline that? Or was I supposed to but quotations?)…I'm just having trouble with it so I'm taking a while to get it typed. You will _definitely_ see more updates Before February ends though. Writer block sucks; sorry I can't do much about it, I'm trying though.


	2. Early Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei's

I'm not sure why I keep updating so late (Or at least it's late where I live-but insomnia is annoying so I might as well do something instead of laying in bed staring at black nothingness.)

Thank you **icarusdg** for your review-really you are too kind to me.

**Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>February 2nd:<strong>

_Early Phone Call_

* * *

><p>Kaito woke up groggily. Was it just him or was it cold? Almost unconsciously the magician rolled over to snuggle with his cute, warm boyfriend…only there was the small problem that he wasn't there.<p>

Kaito opened his eyes to stare at the empty space next to him. Where did Shinichi go? Usually it was him who woke up first and had to get the detective out of bed with promises of coffee.

Did Shinichi have some job in the morning? Is that why he was awake so early? Possible, that detective is way too dedicated to his work…but Kaito doesn't remember his partner saying anything about it…

Curiosity shaking his sleepiness away, the magician crawled out of bed and went to look for his boyfriend.

It didn't take long to find him. Shinichi was right in the living room, using the phone.

Kaito was about to step out and hug his newly found partner, when Shinichi's quite voice stopped him.

"...Thank you so much! Remember to not tell Kaito though…Why?...well…" Shinichi started to blush a pretty shade of pink, "It doesn't matter why does it?...Huh?...uhhh…Well…So what? …Stupid up, just don't tell Kaito…See you tomorrow…thanks again." Shinichi hung up, still with a faint blush.

Kaito quickly and quietly went back up to the room he shared with Shinichi as soon as the detective hung up the phone. He went back under the covers and pretended to still be asleep. Soon after, his detective joined him, grumbling faintly about an annoying, giggling girl who could never mind her own business no matter how much time has passed.

…So he was talking to Ran on the phone huh?

The magician felt the bed dip next to him and warmth that was missing a second before came back. Without thinking Kaito turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover.

Shinichi froze…whoops…Kaito was planning on act as he was still asleep until Shinichi was sleeping…too late now… "You are up early." He said instead, making his voice slurred to give the effect that he had just woken. "What's the occasion?" Kaito wasn't expecting an honest answer though; Shinichi did tell Ran to not tell him right?

Shinichi still was frozen, "How long were you awake?" He finally asked, almost in fear.

"Hmm?" Kaito dragged out the sound lazily, "Not long," A wide yawn, "Only just now, why?"

Shinichi relaxed a bit, "Oh, no reason, sorry I woke you."

Kaito curled up closer to his boyfriend, "It's fine. Why were you awake though? It isn't like you."

Shinichi hesitated the tiniest bit, Kaito probably wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't already aware that the detective was hiding something. "Oh, I had to make an appointment with a client. I forgot to call last night is all…" Shinichi was slowly drifting back to sleep now that the fear of his magician finding out his call was gone, "So I'll be gone in the afternoon tomorrow, okay?"

Kaito nodded, "Okay." But Shinichi was already asleep.

The magician pulled back slightly, though not enough that it would wake the other. He frowned slightly, the other looked really tired, like he was awake all night, why was that?

More over, what could he be hiding? Surely nothing too serious, after all it is Shinichi, and if it was dangerous he wouldn't have told Ran about it…so what is it?

Kaito let out a soft sigh, he was no good at this; detective work just wasn't his thing. Sure he was smart and could work some things out but when it came down to it, he was nothing compared to Shinichi, and Hattori…and yes, Hakuba too…

After all, he was a moonlight thief, a magician, not a detective.

But, being a skilled thief/magician is helpful too. He has his own ways to find out the truth. After all, there is nothing Kaitou KID can't do, even if he is currently retired; the skills Kaito developed from his time as the Phantom Thief can be used for more then theft if you knew how.

And he sure does know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was pretty short-but I did warn you all about that right?

I'm getting a bit tired so I think I'll try sleeping now.

Hope you all liked, tell me how I did please.


	3. Smart but Stupid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, obviously…

Thank you to all who reviewed and who put me on alert, I'm ever grateful! *bows*

I'm getting ssooo lazy now and days...with everything...-.- *sigh*

**Note: **_'this shows that it is the person's thoughts.' _

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 3<strong>**rd****:**

_Smart but Stupid_

* * *

><p>Shinichi resisted the urge to snap. For the past fifteen minutes he could feel those eyes watching his every movement.<p>

Sure, the eyes kept glancing away from him, obviously because the owner of said eyes knew he was sensitive to being watched, but before long those eyes would be back. Shinichi knew no harm was intended. Of course no harm was intended…it just was really, really annoying.

However, it would be for the best to allow those eyes keep watching him; otherwise, he might get suspicious…then again he probably is getting suspicious already since Shinichi has been walking around in basically a circle since he left the house.

The detective sighed, well, time to improvise. With that in mind, he set off toward the Mouri Detective Agency in hopes he could trick the magician who could not get tricked.

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere. Well, he should have known that trailing Shinichi wouldn't be easy. After all, his lover wasn't the Modern Holmes for nothing.<p>

And he knew that the detective could always tell whenever someone was watching him…but Kaito couldn't help but keep his eyes on his lover in fear of losing him.

Still…Kaito couldn't help but be disappointed. He hated not knowing what was going on; and while he truly did trust Shinichi and believed in him…he still couldn't stop wondering what Shinichi might be hiding…

Though, there is nothing he can do for today. It's been two hours already, time to call it a day. There is always tomorrow after all.

'_You win today, Shinichi. But I'll find out eventually.'_

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed when, thirty minutes after he felt the curious eyes leave and they still haven't come back. "…I think he is gone now." He said to Ran.<p>

Ran burst out laughing. That's right, laughing. Even though today was a complete waste of time and counter-productive, she was laughing.

"Oi, oi, not funny." Shinichi grumbled.

Ran got control over her laughter. "It is so. Really, we've been watching television to try and get your boyfriend to become less suspicious, but that only made him more suspicious didn't it? I mean really, you are beyond a doubt bad at trying to look stubble. After all, why would you come over, after lying about an appointment, just to watch television; especially when your own works perfectly fine at home…"

"It's not like you suggested anything else for us to do." Shinichi grumbled.

"Oh? You wanted ideas to look less suspicious? Well, there were a lot of things we could have done. And we didn't even have to stay in the house you know…" Ran trailed off, loving the look on her childhood friend. "Really, for someone so smart, you sure are stupid whenever it involves Kaito-kun."

Shinichi blushed and averted his eyes, "You couldn't have suggested that sooner?" He complained. Though he knew Ran was true…but it wasn't his fault! Kaito was just so damn smart that Shinichi didn't know what he could do to fool him, so his brain just decides it isn't worth the effort and just shuts down on him…

Ran gave one last chuckle then stood, "Well, what's done is done. How about we get started?" Ran lit up with excitement. "Actually I had given up hope on you; but looks like I didn't need to huh? I'm relieved I didn't give up and glad you changed your mind, though it was sudden I must admit."

The detective shrugged, "Well, it was time for a change. I'm tried of it being the same every time anyways." He looked around, "No one _is _here though…right?"

Ran smiled, "Of course not. Don't want Kaito-kun to find out and all. Though, do we have to keep it a secrete from everyone else too?"

Shinichi nodded, "They might slip and I would not like that."

"Fine, what ever makes you happy. Now, come on, we lost a lot of time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to tell you guys what Shinichi is planning yet…Does anyone know what Shinichi is asking Ran for? If you do I would be surprised-cause I didn't even give any hints yet XD Hints are coming though.

You know, in the story I _wanted _to put _'-in hopes he could trick the untrickable magician'_ But untrickable isn't a word…yet thingamajig is… English is strange…

Tell me if I need to fix anything please.


	4. Damage by a Beginner

**Disclaimer: **The closest I am of owning is me Detective Conan books…though I'm trying to see if I can buy a plushy of Kudou…

**Note: **_**Please read author's note at bottom!**_

_'thoughts'_

Thank you for the reviews/alerts! You guys make me so happy :)

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>February 4<strong>**th****:**

_Damage by a Beginner_

* * *

><p>Kaito pretended to be asleep while Shinichi quietly slipped out the door. After a few moments, Kaito got up and started to move.<p>

'_Silly Shinichi, did you think that by getting up early and leaving early that I wouldn't try and find out what you are doing?' _Kaito grinned to himself and jumped out the window. _'I don't give up that easily.'_

This time, the magician didn't trail his boyfriend; instead he went straight to the Mouri Detective Agency and waited. After all, yesterday didn't work well because Shinichi could sense himself being watched. Since Kaito confirmed that it was Ran who Shinichi was meeting with, he could just skip all the shadowing and make the detective less suspicious.

When Shinichi finally arrived, Kaito was careful to not look at him at all. He fidgeted for an hour before he couldn't wait anymore and decided to see if he could find out what Shinichi was doing.

When he looked inside through an open window, he just faced an angry Shinichi.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, Shinichi! How's it going? Hehe…"

Shinichi glared for a few moments, but then smiled, a sweet adorable smile.

And it scared Kaito dearly.

"Hmm? Hello there Kuroba." Kaito flinched at the name choice. "Why, I was just opening the window for some fresh air when I saw a little white dove sitting watching close by. What a curious thing it is huh?"

Kaito smiled, "Ummm yeah…" He gulped, as much as he loved Shinichi, his boyfriend can be as scary as Aoko with her mop; maybe even those…f-finny things…

And besides, f-finny things can't kill someone in a billion different ways without leaving evidence behind… (Not that Shinichi would ever do that-but it was still scary…)

Shinichi sighed, deciding that Kaito wasn't who he was bad at. Besides, it wasn't the magician's fault that he couldn't seem to get it right; despite Ran's careful and detailed instructions…

Moreover, Shinichi knew Kaito was bound to get curious. He probably would too if the situation was reversed.

"Never mind Kaito," The magician sighed in relief as the anger seem to slip out of his lover, "Just stop following me. This is a secrete between Ran and me for now."

Kaito pouted a bit, but then agreed. Though of course he was already planning on what to do tomorrow…maybe he should try a different approach…different skills then shadowing…

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed as he watched his lover leave.<p>

"Come on Shinichi!" Ran said cheerfully, "No one is great at everything. The only thing you seem to be bad at physically is singing. It's good to know that there is another thing you can't do correctly."

The detective half-glared at his childhood friend, "Are you seriously trying to cheer me up like _that?_"

Ran thought over her words, "Opz…sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure with more practice you'll be great!"

Shinichi sighed again. Maybe he should give up…

Ran grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled him back to where they were, "Come on! Don't lose hope! It's only been two days; we still have a long time before Valentines!"

"Okay…" the detective agreed; he didn't really want to give up; it was for Kaito after all. "But first I should replace the damage I caused…"

Ran shook her head, "Oh, worry about that another time! I got some more we can use. Besides, it's normal for beginners to mess up a bit."

Shinichi looked at the mess in front of him, "You call this a bit? It still smells in here…And the open windows didn't do much…"

Ran looked around; okay…so the damage is _a little _worse than what she was expecting…but it's all good. "It's fine! We can just buy some paint tomorrow. I need to go shopping for food too, I'm almost out here. And we can also replace the other things then too."

"Fine." the blue eyed teen agreed, "But I'm paying."

Ran was about to protest, but she knew Shinichi was feeling guilty so he just let it pass this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Please read!**

Yeah, another short, nothing really exciting drabble.

I did warn that this won't have a really exciting plot right? This whole story isn't all about Kaito trying to figure out what Shinichi is doing, but the first three chapters are. Then a few chapters are going to show how badly Shinichi is struggling. And then we move on to other things that relate.

**Should I give you guys an outline-ish thing that will give a more detailed summary of what will happen? I don't want to give away the plot-but I don't really want to waste your guys' time if you end up not liking what I have planned… I understand this might be a bit boring to some of you. (Though I have fun writing it)**

**If you ask I can send you one in a PM and if enough people ask I'll post the outline in my next Note.**

**The outline won't give any details and it won't give away what Shinichi is planning (You guys will find out what he is planning in a chapter or two anyways) as well as a few other things though.**


	5. Believing

**Disclaimer: **Having to keep putting this up is like putting salt to an injury-I want to own, but I'm forced to admit I don't…

Thank you for the reviews/alerts! :D

Glad people are thinking about what Shinichi is planning-I wish I could say if you are right or wrong-but for the principle of the story I can't…You guys will find out the answer in about two chapters or at least that's the way I'm planning it so far-it might change but I doubt it.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 5<strong>**th****:**

_Believing_

* * *

><p>"…And why do you have to call me at this time in the morning?" An annoyed Hakuba Saguru questioned over the phone.<p>

Kaito begged, "Please! I promise to lay off the tricks for a week!" After all a month was way too much to ask for. "So please do me this one little favor?"

Saguru sighed, really why would he ever do that infuriating magician any favor at all? He won't accept it. There is no reason for him to; he should just decline and go back to his warm inviting bed and sleep until a more appropriate time. Yes, that is exactly what he should do. "…Alright."

"Yay! Thanks Hakuba!" Kaito hung up before the British detective could change his mind.

Saguru stared at the phone in his hand for sometime…why did he agree?

With another sigh he put the phone back in its cradle and started to get ready for the day; a very long day…

* * *

><p>Shinichi left early again the next day. He knew it wouldn't do anything to stop his boyfriend, but he might as well try.<p>

However, he didn't feel anyone watching him as he walked towards Ran's. Did that mean Kaito was waiting at the Detective Agency like last time? Possible…

"Ah, Kudou-kun!" A voice called out to him.

Turning around, the blue eyes detective was surprised to see Saguru walking towards him.

"Yes, Hakuba? Anything the matter?" He asked once the blonde was close.

"Ah, well, nothing really…" Saguru mentally cursed Kuroba in an ungentlemanly way in his head. He didn't dislike Kudou-kun, in fact he has become fast friends with the Modern Holmes since they have many similar interests; but he had no idea as to what to say to him right now. "…I was…just wondering about that case you solved a while back. Do you mind informing me a bit on that?"

Shinichi cocked his head in confusion, "Well…I suppose not…but couldn't you just ask an officer? I'm sure they would give you the information you wish for."

"Yes…erm…well…they might accidently forget to mention some details…" Saguru tried to convince the other.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. "Ugh…sure…I wouldn't mind. How about tomorrow?"

Saguru protested, "Well, tomorrow isn't a good time for me, I would appreciate it if you could do so now?"

"Erm…well…" Shinichi wasn't sure…he was supposed to meet with Ran after all…also he needed all the practice he could get…and today was when they were going to shop for the things he ruined…

"I'll just need a moment. Then you can be on your way." Saguru wasn't sure why he was trying so hard for the magician, it wasn't like he owned him anything, sure he has saved his life a few times…but so had Saguru…there was no reason to try this hard…

"Well…okay then. Just for a minute then." Shinichi agreed. He would have to apologize to Ran later.

Saguru nodded, after all the irritating person only asked for a few moments of stalling.

* * *

><p>Ran opened the door after she heard a knock, "Oh, Shinichi! You're late. I was wondering if I should call you or not. Did Kaito-kun give you some trouble?"<p>

"Yeah, that moronic magician doesn't know when to give up." the blue eyed teen grumbled.

Ran laughed, "Well, I'm all ready; let's go so we still have time to practice!" With that she grabbed her friend's arm and walked towards the store.

Once they entered the store Ran turned to her friend, "Shinichi?"

"Ugh…yeah? What's up?" The teen replied.

"Are you okay? You are a bit quite." Ran studied the other carefully, "You aren't still upset about the yesterday are you?"

The brown-haired boy sighed, "Well…a bit…"

Ran shook her head, "No reason to be silly! I told you it's fine! We are here to replace everything right?"

"Yeah…"

Ran went into the grocery section and bought what looked like it would be dinner and stock for a few weeks.

"…What else is bothering you?" Ran asked, going towards a different section for the paint. "That isn't all it."

"Nothing really…" He rubbed the back of his head, messing it up the cowlick a bit; he then stopped and settled for a reassuring smile instead.

The karate champion narrowed her eyes, making her company gulp. "Yeah right. What's wrong? Is it Kaito-kun?"

The other let his shoulder drop a bit. "Well…it's just that he is so persistent. After all, he made me late today because I was trying to keep him from finding out."

Ran studied her friend a bit more then sighed, deciding on a color and moving on. "Well, I don't think that is really anything to worry about. He is just curious as your boyfriend."

"I guess…" Came the small reply.

"But," the girl continued, "He should trust a bit more. Well, maybe trust is the wrong word; I'm sure he trusts you completely. But, he should believe in you to share with him when you are ready. In any case, you have your reasons why you cannot tell him at the moment and you are planning of telling him soon enough." She put some more things into the shopping cart and they clanged against each other, the brown-haired boy didn't pay much attention to what they were, more focused on the girl in front of him and what she was saying. "He should know that if you are trying this hard to keep this a secrete, that there should be a good reason and accept that. Kaito-kun isn't the most patient person, I know, but if it is for you, I thought he would have been willing to wait; it is what you really want after all." Ran had finished with her shopping and was about to pay for the items.

"…Yeah…you're right…" The blue eyes weren't looking at his companion; he looked into the distance as if he was thinking about something. Then, with a bit more energy he said again, "Yeah, you're right…Thanks." He quickly paid for everything before Ran could get her money out.

Ran smiled at the brown-haired boy. "No problem."

They set out towards the detective agency; however, once Ran put down all of the bags she was carrying, she noticed her companion was gone; the bags he was holding set beside her.

"Ran! Sorry I'm late! I ran into Hakuba and he had a few questions for me." Shinichi stood by the doorway, panting. "I would have called, but my phone went missing yesterday…Oh, you already went shopping? I'm so sorry."

Ran shook her head, "No worries! I understand completely." Of course she did, no one knows Shinichi like she did; a certain magician was getting close, but he has only known the detective for a year or so and most of that time they were on a rival basics.

"Ah, well, at least Kaito didn't try to find out what I'm up to today." The detective moved to help unpack.

Ran smiled, "I have a feeling you won't have to worry about Kaito-kun anymore."

Shinichi gave his childhood friend a puzzled look; but Ran just winked and proceeded to put things in their proper place.


	6. Blush

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 6<strong>**th****:**

_Blush_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Shinichi." Ran apologized once again.<p>

"Nah, don't be, Ran. I have been taking a lot of your free time anyways. Go have fun with Sonoko." Shinichi reassured the girl.

"Well, okay. I'll be sure to be free for tomorrow."

"Thanks." Shinichi hung up the phone.

Well, looks like he was free for today. Though Shinichi wasn't too happy about it. Sure, Ran should spend time with her other friends too…but Shinichi really needed all the help he could get…yesterday didn't turn out well for him either…they had to replace everything AGAIN.

Suddenly something glomped him. "Shinichi!" A voice similar to his own cried in his ear.

The detective turned to the thing that took hold of him, or at least tried to; with the grip the magician had on him he couldn't move. "What, Kaito?"

"I heard that Ran is busy today and you guys can't do whatever you were planning." Kaito purred in Shinichi's ear.

"Yeah, you were listening in and trying to find out that way, huh?" Shinichi grumbled, though there was no anger in it.

"Nuh-uh! I promise to stop trying to figure out what you are up to. Kaito's honor." The magician promised.

Shinichi still couldn't get out of the thief's hold (Not that he was trying that hard anyways) so he gave up and leaned into his boyfriend. "I'm sure…why would you give up all of a sudden?"

"Because~" Kaito rested his head on his lover's shoulder, "I decided to wait for you. If you really want to keep this a secrete, I'm okay with it…Just make sure to tell me soon, okay?"

Shinichi blushed, "Moron, what's with that all of a sudden?"

"…no reason…just thought it would be better if I back down a bit…" Kaito mumbled.

Shinichi loosened the magician's grip and turned around him his arms. Smiling (with still a faint pink on his cheeks) he gave his partner a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Kaito gave the detective a broad grin, "Welcome! Hey, what is Ran doing anyway?"

"Making chocolates with Sonoko." Shinichi answered absentmindedly.

Kaito looked at the other in confusion, "Eh? Why?"

The detective's eyes widened. "Erm…how…how am I supposed to know?"

The magician bent down to look at his lover's eyes, "…does chocolates have something to do with your plan?"

Shinichi looked away, red once more, "…a little…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, but shook it off. He did say he wasn't going to pry. "Fine. Just make sure to give me a taste first once you are done making chocolates! Yummmm homemade chocolates from Shinichi!" Kaito winked at the other.

To his suspired though, the detective burst out laughing.

The magician blinked at the laughing teen. "…what's so funny?"

Shinichi raised a hand to wipe the tears away, "…Nothing really." Suddenly he was all straight faced again. He turned to look his lover in the eye. "You are…just a real moron is all." The detective smirked, a very KID-like smrik.

Kaito blinked once more; then his own smirk lit up his face. "Aww, don't be like that! Do I have to _convince _you to tell me?" He teased with another wink.

Shinichi immediately blushed. "O-Of course not!"

Kaito was the one laughing this time. Pulling his detective into another hug, he whispered in his ear, "You are too cute, Shinichi."

The blushing boy just mumbled things under his breath; but he returned the hug.

"How about we do something together today? You've been spending so much time with Ran that I'm feeling neglected." Kaito pouted and gave a lost puppy look.

"…Sure." _'Damn-it. This blush is never going away.' _Shinichi thought, pulling away once more to go change.

The joyous laughter that followed him had him convinced that the magician was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Nothing important in this one. Just KaiShin fluff. Next time you'll all find out exactly what Shinichi is up to.

Have a nice day/night! I'm going to sleep now... :)


	7. Promised

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

…You know, I don't think I've ever put up a warning for OoCness…opz. You guys already expect it though right? Hehe…But for this chapter-I think I made Shinichi REALLY OoC…Sorry about that!

**Note: **-For this chapter- ***"This is something (Kaito) said in the past"***

And you guys know that _'this is a person's thoughts' _Right? Well, keep that in mind 'cause it's true for the whole story. ^^

**Thank you all who alerted/reviewed!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 7<strong>**th****:**

_Promised_

* * *

><p>"Bye-bye Shinichi!" Kaito called after his lover.<p>

Shinichi waved a good-bye then proceeded to got to Ran's.

Kaito sighed, well, looks like he was all alone today…again.

Really, what could his wonderful, cute boyfriend be doing that takes up so much of his time?

Sure, Kaito saw him again once the detective was finished with whatever he was up to with Ran, but he is always in a sour mood. What's worse, Kaito had no idea how to cheer him up. He tried, of course he did, but it didn't seem to work. Whenever Shinichi saw him he would frown and start mumbling something about 'impossible tasks and how he just couldn't do it'.

…whatever it was. Kaito had an idea, he wasn't stupid, but what could Shinichi want to do _that _for? Wasn't it enough when Kaito did it? After all, that was usually Kaito's job…did his lover disapprove of the things he made? Why wouldn't he have said anything though? Shinichi isn't the type to spare people's feelings and lie like that…

Kaito rubbed his head in frustration. _'Arg! I just don't know!' _And he couldn't find out _why _Shinichi wanted to do _that_ because he promised he would stop poking around…but it was driving him insane! (Though a lot of people would say he was already so.)

He was no detective. He was smart and could do some pretty impressive detective work, but he couldn't put together clues that are right in front of him quite like Shinichi. (And Hakuba and Hattori…)

With a huff, Kaito started to walk out the door. No use trying to be something he isn't. Time to get his mind off things and wait till Shinichi comes around and tells him everything.

* * *

><p>"SHINICHI!" Ran called out a warning, too late.<p>

Fire erupted from the pan and Ran quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher (She kept it at close range now) and put the fire out.

The detective groaned and leaned against the wall. _'I just can't do it!' _He mentally shouted and banged his head lightly onto the wall.

"…I think you are getting better…" Ran said quietly.

Shinichi groaned again. "You know I'm not."

The karate champion didn't say anything. Cause in all truthfulness…the detective really wasn't getting any better…in fact, and Ran wonders how it is possible, it seemed like Shinichi's skills in cooking was getting worse.

They already had to paint over the walls and buy new wall paper multiple times because of all the burn marks Shinichi keeps making. The pans, though they are said to be durable, keep getting ruined again and again. How this was possible, Ran really couldn't say. Shinichi was the only person she knows who accomplished the task. Even her mother isn't this bad!

"…Well….you'll get better?..." Ran tried once more to cheer up her friend.

It didn't work as Shinichi slumped down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. "…Why can't I do this?"

"Well…" Ran couldn't think of what to say…how can she help her childhood friend? Never before has this situation occurred before. Always Shinichi was the one helping Ran with something she didn't get, after all Shinichi was the one who was good at everything.

Ran remembers the time when she tried to teach Shinichi to sing, only because she wanted to try and help him with _something. _But it didn't work out; for the detective had no interest and no motivation and was too embarrassed to continue.

…but now, now, Shinichi really wants to be able to do something…and it wasn't working out…

How is Ran supposed to help with this?

The detective sighed again and got back up on his feet. "No, don't be sad, Ran." He said in a soft voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just frustrated in myself is all."

Ran managed to give him a smile, "Well, a bit more practice…"

Shinichi shook his head, "Can we call it a day and practice more tomorrow? I'm feeling tired…"

Ran's shoulders slumped, "Of course. I'm sure you'll get a hang of it…"

Shinichi gave a smile. "Yeah…" Though no hope was in his voice.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed as he walked the long way back home.<p>

He knew it was foolish; after all, how was he supposed to get better if he didn't practice?

…but…he just couldn't anymore. Now, Shinichi has never been one to give up, if he really wanted something, he'll find a way to get it…but he couldn't deal with it anymore.

Valentines was just one week away…it has already been one week since he has first tried to cook…and no improvement…

He supposes he could always find something else to do for Kaito…after all that moronic magician would probably take anything Shinichi gave him with endless enthusiasm…

…A nice peaceful dinner at some nice restaurant would probably get him ecstatic…but Shinichi didn't want that. He knew he was being silly, what did it matter anyways? …but the detective still couldn't get the idea of surprising the magician with something he, himself made…

Kaito was always the one in charge of cooking. And every time Shinichi would eat the food his boyfriend has made…Kaito was the one who always set up their dates. And every time Shinichi would be the one who would just go along with it…Kaito was the one who showed his affection first. And _every time _Shinichi would be the one who would shyly respond.

…he wanted to show his annoyingly affectionate lover that he cared for their relationship too…he couldn't do that if he didn't put something into their relationship, now could he?

Shinichi ran his hands through his hair; he was being stupid. No reason to go all out like this; inviting his partner out to dinner would do fine. No need to make Kaito a meal himself.

…but what about the chocolates? He can't even make them properly. God knows how many stains he made with chocolates too; along with burn marks…

…But, Kaito would understand…no way would the magician complain if he just bought some chocolates and apologized for being so useless in the kitchen.

…but it wasn't the same…

"Gah!" Shinichi yelled in frustration. Why was he being so stupid? None of that really mattered…

…yet he still wanted it to happen…

***"****Just make sure to give me a taste first once you are done making chocolates! Yummmm homemade chocolates from Shinichi!"***** **

…after all, Shinichi already promised to give Kaito some chocolates he made, right?

Right, so no reason to get all frustrated like this. Just more practice. Just a bit more…he hoped…

With that, Shinichi turned back around to ask Ran for more practice before the day was over.

...After all, he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…Did I make Shinichi too girly sounding? … I have a feeling I just made an overly sappy chapter…

Erk, sorry-it didn't sound nearly as sappy when I outlined the story…

Tell me if anything should be fixed please; much appreciated! :)


	8. Kaito's Honor

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

Glad no one seemed to think Shinichi was too girly last chapter. Thank you all for boosting my confidence.

My chapter names have no real meaning to them-pay them no mind and just go with it XD

**Thank you all who reviewed! I'm feeling so much love! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>February 8<strong>**th****:**

_Kaito's Honor_

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed as he looked down at the sleeping Shinichi.<p>

Really, how much more will this go on? Shinichi came home even later than usually yesterday and he would barely talk to the magician. He grumbled a good night and went straight to bed. Kaito was sure that his boyfriend hadn't eaten dinner that night either.

Was his cooking that bad? Or did Kaito just completely get the wrong idea? But what else could it be? Why would Shinichi suddenly want to cook?

Kaito sighed again; all of this was bringing him down too-two sighs from him in an hour! He took hold of Shinichi's hand under their blanket. _'What am I supposed to do? How can I help when I'm not even supposed to know about Shinichi's plan?' _Though…the magician didn't really get what was going on. Sure, he knew Shinichi was trying, and apparently failing, to cook; but why?

Kaito was felt a bit sad about Shinichi learning to cook. It has always been him who cooked for them; and he liked it that way. It was a way for him to show Shinichi just how much he loved him. Also, he liked seeing Shinichi eat his food everyday….but now it seems like his lover was trying to change that…

Using his thumb to rub the back of the sleeping detective's hand, Kaito studied the other's face carefully. Shinichi had slight bags under his eyes…was he not sleeping well? Kaito was sure that his partner was sleeping last night before he climbed into bed. Did that mean that Shinichi woke up in the middle of the night? Why? Was he that troubled by the cooking?

The magician carefully brought the hand he was still holding to his lips and gave a small kiss on the back.

This was so frustrating! How can he help his cute little boyfriend? If only Shinichi would ask him for help…

But of course he wouldn't. Since when has Kudou Shinichi ever asked for help?

Kaito let go of his detective's hand and brushed the dark brown hair of the sleeping teen to one side.

…Well, if Shinichi came home today frustrated again, and if he still won't ask Kaito for help; the magician would just have to convince the detective to accept his help.

Sure, he did say he wouldn't try to find out what Shinichi was planning; but he really isn't trying to. He is just helping his boyfriend to whatever goal he is working towards. Kaito isn't breaking his honor at all.

After all; 'Kaito's honor' just consists of him keeping his word. No one said anything about him working around it and finding loop holes to fit his wants.

* * *

><p>The magician saw his lover out the door once more. <em>'Wonder if Shinichi will be able to make some improvement today…' <em>He wondered. _'Well, I'm not going to find out by standing here wondering. I'll find out tonight.'_

With that, the magician went out to distract him from the temptation of following his lover to the Detective Agency.

* * *

><p>Kaito was already home by the time Shinichi came back; like usual.<p>

"I'm home." Came the grumpy call from his detective.

'_Looks like Shinichi didn't have any luck today either…' _"Welcome home!" Kaito greeted his lover.

"I think I'm going to bed; Good night, Kaito." Shinichi walked past the magician and made his way to their bedroom.

"Wait!" Kaito grabbed the tired teen before he could make it to the stairs. "Shouldn't you have dinner?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I don't want to look at food right now…" He moaned.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you eat fast enough, you won't have to look at it!" Suddenly he pulled the detective into his arms and started to carry him to the dinner table. "Better yet, I'll blindfold you and then feed you!"

Shinichi immediately blushed. "OI! Th-there is no need for that!"

However, the magician didn't listen as he placed his lover down on the chair and used his tie to blindfold him.

"Oi, Kaito…" Shinichi's voice had a warning to it.

Kaito smiled and grabbed the food he prepared before hand and sat in front of the detective. "Say, ah~"

Shinichi's blush deepened. "Kaito, I'm not going to-mph!"

The detective was cut off as food was stuffed into his mouth while he was talking. Once he finished chewing, Shinichi quickly swallowed, "What was that?"

Kaito picked up more food; not too much that it would choke the detective though of course. "Come on! What's the big deal? Just say ah!"

"I'm not going to be fed like this!" This time Shinichi covered his mouth with his hand to prevent food from entering his mouth.

"Please~~~~" The magician begged. "It's not like I'm going to feed you anything you don't like. What's the problem?"

Shinichi's blush was still present, "You…I…I mean…well…"

"Exactly! Nothing wrong with this!" He put the food against the detective's mouth, waiting for him to unlock his lips and eat.

Eventually, Shinichi complied.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Shinichi sitting, blindfolded with his own tie and blushing, being feed by a grinning Kaito, who snuck little kisses in between bites.

'_I can help him tomorrow.' _The happy magician thought. _'The rest of today should just be about cheering him up.'_

And although Shinichi didn't say; Kaito could tell the detective was cheering up, even if only by a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…Was that a weird chapter? I liked the idea of Kaito feeding Shinichi. The blindfold wasn't part of the chapter at first-but it somehow wormed itself in there. Besides, if Shinichi didn't want to look at food, all he had to do was not see right? Hence the blindfold…

A couple of people commented about 'Kaito's Honor' and well I'm glad you guys did because I was thinking the same. Kaito's honor isn't to be trusted-because he'll find a way to get around it to suit whatever he is planning anyways. XD

_**One more thing: A few people has suggested that I move my stories to the main section of Detecetive Conan. What do the rest of you think? Should I? I kind of like my stories in the cross-over section though (Kinda weird maybe-but I just do XD)-so even if everyone says to move I still might not-but I would like to hear what you all think. Thank you!**_

…Anyways~ Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Most helpful

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

_Thank you to all who shared their thoughts with me about whether or not I should move my stories. **I've decided to keep them in the cross-over section.**_ Because I really do like them being here. :) Thank you all again!

**Thank you all who reviewed! *heart***

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>February 9<strong>**th****:**

_Most helpful_

* * *

><p>"Okay Kaito, I'm going out now!" Shinichi called while putting on his shoes.<p>

"Wait!" Kaito called back and ran to stop the detective from walking out the door, "What about breakfast?"

Shinichi shrugged, "I'll eat at Ran's like usual."

"But…" Kaito pulled up a pouting face, "We never eat together anymore! Dinner last night was fun. Why can't we eat like that again?"

Shinichi blushed. "I'm not doing that again!" He said in embarrassment.

"Awww, but it was so cute~!"

"No." Shinichi deadpanned, "I'll eat with you, but I'm not putting on a blindfold again."

The magician grinned, "Okay~" He pulled Shinichi to the kitchen and didn't let go until the detective stood right behind him while he started to cook. He wasn't upset about Shinichi refusing the blindfold, it was too soon to repeat, and usually Kaito had to wait a few weeks or so until he could convince the detective to do something he considers embarrassing again. (And yes, Kaito was looking forward till enough time passed to get his detective blindfolded again. Shinichi would agree-he just needed time to get over the embarrassment.)

This time, all Kaito wanted was Shinichi to be in the kitchen with him. Because…

"You didn't make breakfast yet?" Shinichi asked with mild curiosity.

"Nope, not yet. Wanna lend me a hand? It'll be faster that way." Kaito asked casually, while setting everything up.

The detective scowled, "No thanks. I don't think I'll be much help anyways."

"Why not? It's not like you ever tried cooking before." Of course Kaito knew he has been trying almost everyday for a while now, but he wasn't supposed to. "So how would you know if you are bad at it or not? Why not give it a try?"

Shinichi's scowl didn't lessen. "I'll pass."

"But, if you do then you can start making your own food." Kaito tried to reason. Why did his boyfriend have to be so stubborn?

Shinichi blushed and looked down and mumbled something.

The magician's eyes widen and a faint blush appeared on his face. _'Did I just hear him right? Did Shinichi really just say he likes it when I cook for him?...but then, why would he want to learn from Ran?' _Putting off the thought till later, Kaito hugged his cute lover, "Awww, thanks Shinichi! And I like cooking for you!" And he meant it.

Shinichi didn't move and instead looked at the floor, trying to keep his blush to go away. Really, he blushed way too much when he was with Kaito.

"But, I'm sure you would like to learn anyways." Kaito went on and lend the detective to the stove. "It'll be more convenient and all."

"Erm…I don't know…" Shinichi mumbled.

"It's easy. Here. " Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi and started to guide him through the steps.

The detective tensed at first, but then relaxed and watched what his partner was guiding him to do.

After a few moments, a fully _not_ burnt breakfast was made.

Kaito grinned at Shinichi. "Lookie! You made breakfast."

"Moron." Shinichi grumbled, though a soft smile was on his face. "You made breakfast; you just used my hands."

"It still counts as yours!" Kaito disagreed. "Yummy! Now let's eat!"

The detective watched his lover dig in. Sure, he hasn't made a meal himself yet, but that little session with Kaito guiding him and informing him on what he was doing and why helped.

He might be able to use this little event to improve. "Thanks, Kaito." Shinichi said and started eating himself.

Kaito grinned. "No problem!"

* * *

><p>"Bye bye Shinichi!" Kaito called after his lover.<p>

Shinichi waved back. "No need to be so energetic. I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay! Will you cook again?" Kaito asked; which just earned him an eye roll and a fond smile.

Kaito closed the door with a soft sigh. Well, looks like this morning worked out pretty well. Sure, Shinichi wasn't going to improve much by just that, but it was a start.

The magician stretched and cleaned up the kitchen. Things got a bit messier then usual, but no big deal. That done, Kaito went out once more to his now daily routine whenever Shinichi was at Ran's.

* * *

><p>Ran looked at the...erm…<em>food<em>…in front of her. It was barely able to be called food, all black and so not editable. But, Shinichi didn't cause a fire and the damage and mess wasn't as bad as when he first started.

"What happened?" Ran asked. "This is improvement."

Shinichi blushed again. Really, why couldn't he go a day without blushing ever since he met the thief? "Well…I watched Kaito cook today and it sort of helped…"

Ran looked at the severely burnt 'food' again. "Was that all you needed? Visual aid?"

The detective shrugged, "Maybe."

Ran sighed, "Well then, step aside Great Detective, let the master of the kitchen do her work. Stay close and watch!"

Shinichi nodded. Things were starting to look up for him.

…Figures Kaito would end up being the most helpful to his progress...

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Shinichi called out.<p>

"Welcome back!" Came the reply from his boyfriend.

Shinichi found himself in a bone-crushing hug. "Gah! Kaito! Off!" Shinichi gasped. Sure, he should have been used to hit from his mother, but a bone-crushing hug was just that; bone-crushing.

The magician let go and smiled at his lover. "Ops, sorry Shinichi. So, how was your day?"

The detective raised an eyebrow. "It was better then before…what about yours? Why are you so happy today?"

"Well…it's because you are not grumpy today!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be happy about that?"

Blue eyes looked into another pair similar to his own. "Is that really all?"

Kaito laughed, "Ever the detective. Yes, Shinichi that is all…for now."

"For now? What do you mean by that?" Questioned the detective.

The signature KID-smirk lit Kaito's face. "You'll see~~~ Now, how about you make us some dinner? With the assistance of me of course!" The magician bounced off into the kitchen…

…Leaving a confused Shinichi staring after him. What was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this. It's late and I don't have time to re-read. I think it's okay though. Please tell me of something was confusing or needs to be fixed. I'll change it right away.

About Shinichi getting better with his cooking. Well, some people can't learn certain things without seeing it done first. I have a friend like that. And I'm like that too at times. So I thought that maybe if Shinichi saw how cooking was done and he studied carefully it would help. I mean, of course Shinichi seen people cook before, but not really looked carefully and tried to really understand what they are doing…right?

Then again, I know nothing about cooking (Because I'm just a spoiled little brat and my mother cooks for me XD) so I don't know if it would be true or not for cooking. If it is too unrealistic-I'm really sorry!

Have a nice day everyone! :D


	10. Big News

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

_There is a Bonus at the end. Please read that too! :)_

**Thank you all who reviewed/alerted! Glad you are enjoying this.**

**Thank you for reading!**

_**I'm late~~~! I'm sorry! But fanfiction wouldn't let me log in... due to my this I might be a bit late uploading my next chapter too. At the latest it'll be out at 2pm tomorrow (In my time zone) Sorry! Though after that I'll probably be able to upload at the time I've always have been.**_

* * *

><p><strong>February 10<strong>**th****:**

_Big News_

* * *

><p>Kaito groaned and slowly woke up. Why was it so cold? Sure, it's February, but it was warmer before…However, soon the magician found the answer when he saw that the bed was empty. <em>'Where is Shinichi?' <em>Looking at the clock, Kaito saw it was four in the morning.

Getting up, he carefully crept downstairs. _'If that mystery-freak is reading again…Really, it's not good for his health to stay up this late.'_

Before Kaito made it to the library, he heard a faint noise coming from the living room. _'Is that the television? That's strange. Shinichi almost never watches T.V. Is it the news?'_

Upon reaching the living room, Kaito found an unexpected sight.

His boyfriend was sitting on the couch…watching cooking shows.

Kaito stood there blinking for a while; then, with a fond smile, he went over to his boyfriend and was about to scold him for staying up so late.

However, when he reached the couch Kaito found that his lover was already asleep. Head fallen to his right, and steady breathing with the light from the show flashing against his pale skin.

With a little huff, still with that loving smile, Kaito turned off the television and gently reached to pick up his lover.

Kaito put him down on their bed. _'Really, he is so stubborn sometimes. I guess cooking is something he really wants to do.' _Well then, Kaito will do everything he can to help. After all if Shinichi is staying up to try and learn; it must mean a lot to him. _'Wonder why though…' _However, Kaito shrugged it off. Shinichi will tell him when he wants to.

The magician climbed into bed next to his boyfriend after a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi! Shinichi!" A voice called into the detective's ear.<p>

Groaning, Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. "Kaito?" He found himself on the bed. When did he move? _'It was probably Kaito…Wait, did I turn off the television?' _Shinichi couldn't remember, hopefully Kaito didn't pay attention to what was playing...

…He should really stop staying up so late. He hasn't gotten a decent sleep since Aoko had told him that Kaito didn't know what Valentines was. Shinichi had spent that night thinking what he could possibly do. It was morning by the time cooking came to mind. Every night since he has stayed up trying to figure out why he was so bad and what he could do to fix it until he fell asleep. And now yesterday he stayed up to watch the cooking channels in hopes that would help him further. And Shinichi felt it had.

The magician grinned. "I'm hungry~~" He wined.

Shinichi sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "…So? …what time is it?"

"Around eight." Kaito answered cheerfully. "Come on, I'm hungry~!"

"And? I'm asking what that has to do with me." Shinichi deadpanned, but moved to get up anyways.

Kaito smirked. "Because, I need you to cook for me!"

"Moron. I've said so over and over again. It's you who is cooking. You've just taken a liking to using my hands to do so." Shinichi yawned and walked towards the kitchen.

The magician glomped his detective. "Well, I like using your hands to cook. It gives me an excuse to embrace you!" He cheered. Then pulled his blushing lover the rest of the way and got started on breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal Shinichi!" Kaito cheered.<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Oh, would you stop with that already? Well, I'm off then."

The magician gave a quick peck on the lips before closing the door. Though, not before he saw that cute blush spread the other's face.

Well, time for him to be off too. He had an appointment to keep after all.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>almost<em> edible! Great job Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed in happiness.

Shinichi sighed, since when has something like that become a compliment?

…Though he suppose for him; it was. He latest try at cooking didn't turn out _that_ bad…but he still wouldn't risk eating it. However, there was hope. He was improving greatly; maybe he really could be good enough to cook for Kaito on Valentines Day…

* * *

><p>"I'm ho-" Shinichi's call was cut off by Kaito hugging him.<p>

"Shinichi!" The hyper magician exclaimed. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Shinichi smiled; his boyfriend's mood was contagious. Besides, it was nice to see Kaito so excited, sure he was always happy, but this was pure excitement and joy. "What?"

"I got a request to perform! In Kyoto! It's going to be a grand show too! At some festival! Their first magician suddenly called in saying he couldn't make it; and no one else was available and when one of the owners saw my street performance yesterday, he asked if I would meet him today to see if I would step in and to show him what I can really do. And I got it! My first gig Shinichi! I'm so happy!" Throughout all of that Kaito never let go of his boyfriend, in fact he seemed to have hugged tighter.

Shinichi didn't mind the tight hug, he was happy for his lover. Kaito has dreamt of performing forever, but because of the Black Organization business he couldn't in fear because of what happened to his father. Now, with the Black Organization out of the way, he can finally persuade his dream.

"That's great Kaito! When are you performing?"

"The fourteenth! I'll have to put on multiple shows all day from noon to midnight, with breaks in between of course. I can't wait!" The magician laughed joyfully.

In his joy, Kaito didn't notice the way his detective slightly tensed. "…The…Fourteen?" Shinichi asked; even though he knew what he heard.

Kaito snapped out of his happy state and looked at his partner worriedly. "…yes. Why? Is that a bad time?"

Shinichi looked at his lover. Kaito has been waiting for this his whole life. His dreams were so close of coming true. Shinichi knew Kaito would make it. Of course he would; Kaito was the best magician out there…and it wasn't fair to make him miss this golden opportunity. "No. Of course not. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Shinichi smiled reassuringly at the concerned magician.

Kaito wasn't convinced. "What's wrong? Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean, there will be other opportunities…"

Shinichi quickly shook his head. Pushing all his disappointment to the back of his mind, Shinichi tried again to reassure his boyfriend. "No no, it isn't that. I just had a rough day today again."

The magician looked a bit reassured, but there was still a speck of doubt in his eyes. "Well, why don't you rest up before dinner then? Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

The detective shook his head. With a wry smiled he responded, "No, I'm feeling really tired. Maybe another time."

"Well…okay…"

Shinichi walked towards their bedroom, the whole way he could feel concerned eyes following his every move. He knew Kaito as worried and still wasn't convinced. But, he couldn't do anything to fix that at the moment. He really _was_ feeling tired all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I wasn't sure if I should have ended there. I don't really want to leave you guys with a sad feeling or anything-this is suppose to be something nice and fun to read and I don't want to leave you on a sad note…but I need to work out a few things for what happens next and how Shinichi deals with the news.

So, instead, I'll give you a little bonus that hopefully will make up for leaving you on that sad note. (It really isn't supposed to be a sad ending though, but just in case.) Hope you like! ^^

**Bonus: **_Takes place a few months before these drabbles start. They are still eighteen though, and it is still after the black organization is taken down. It's around dinner time._

Kaito was trying really hard not to fidget…but it wasn't working. He was an active person by nature after all.

So he decided to pace while waiting for _**him **_to arrive.

There was no backing out now. He already called _**him **_over and has everything ready…besides Aoko and Hakuba along with Ran even were pushing him to tell _**him**__. _Since _**he **_obviously wasn't getting the clues Kaito kept dropping.

Kaito wasn't sure when exactly he has fallen for _**him**__. _But, he could tell it was even before he has introduced himself as Kuroba Kaito.

"Hey! Sorry, am I late?" _**He **_jogged up to the magician with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, I got held up by a case…"

Kaito laughed at the typical cause for _**him **_to be late. Really, the amount of cases _**he **_stumbles upon isn't natural; but that was fine with Kaito. The magician would just need to make sure to keep an eye out for _**him **_and protect _**him**_; even though _**he **_probably wouldn't need help often.

"No, it's fine. Nothing new anyways." He joked. "Sorry for calling you out so late. Hope you didn't have anything planned?"

"Nope." Was the response.

"Did you eat yet?" Kaito asked, hoping for a negative.

And his wish was granted as _**he **_shook _**his **_head.

"Well then, good thing I made something for us." Kaito beckoned _**him **_to follow.

"You cook?" _**He **_asked in surprised.

"Yup. My mom taught me. Why, don't you?"

"No, I never tried to really; I would order or Ran would come and cook."

"Ohh…well, I could teach you sometime if you'd like." _'Or I could just cook for you everyday.' _Kaito thought to himself; the idea pleased him.

"Maybe…never thought about learning how to cook before…"

"Well, you never know. You might have a change of heart." Kaito had reached where he wanted. It was the clock tower; where they first met.

"This brings back memories…" _**He **_said looking up.

"Yeah…" The magician agreed. "Come on!" He grabbed _**his **_hand and pulled _**him**_ along.

They were soon on top of the clock tower.

"This isn't exactly safe." _**He **_commented. Though _**he **_didn't seem to mind.

"You came willingly enough. Besides, who are you talking to again?" Kaito grinned, and pulled out two small bento boxes. Sure, they were normally for lunch, but this wasn't their real dinner. If it turned out how Kaito hoped it was going to; they would have dinner at a restaurant afterwards.

_**He **_didn't seem to mind as _**he **_took the box and dug in.

They ate in silence while watching the scenery below them.

Once they were done Kaito put the boxes in his bag again.

"So, why did you call me up here?" _**He **_asked.

"I wanted to know something." Kaito explained. The nerves were coming back…

"Okay…what?"

"What do you think about me?" The magician asked.

_**He **_blinked. "Where did that come from?" Kaito just shrugged. "Erm…well…" _**He **_blushed; a pretty little pink color.

Kaito laughed, "Okay, okay. Not good at this stuff huh? Well, neither am I. So, I'll be blunt okay?"

_**He **_looked confused, but _**he **_nodded anyways.

Kaito leaned forward and kiss _**him**__._

Kaito looked into _**his **_blue eyes to see if there was any disgust, when there was none (Just shock), Kaito slowly moved his lips.

That seemed to get _**him **_out of his shocked state. Face reddening considerably, _**he **_pulled back slightly. Kaito moved with _**him**__._

_**He **_tasted good. The food they had eaten could be tasted, but there was also another flavor, _**his **_flavor. Kaito wanted to taste more of it, but he didn't deepen the kiss. No need to move too fast. He was willing to wait and go as slow as needed.

The magician was about to pull back; when he felt _**him **_kiss back. Kaito responded, with a bit more force, but still didn't try to go past the lips.

They pulled back, both having red on their cheeks, though _**he **_had a much darker blush.

"So, was that your unspoken answer to my unspoken question?" Kaito asked with a wide grin.

_**He **_blushed deeper. "…Of course, moron."

Kaito just laughed and after a while _**he **_laughed too.

Kaito stayed there laughing, at the place where they met, with _**him;** _Kudou Shinichi, his boyfriend.

~~おわり~~


	11. Finally

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

Ah! I'm an hour late! Sorry!

**Thank you all who reviewed! Really, I can't thank you enough.**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>February 11<strong>**th****:**

_Finally_

* * *

><p>Shinichi groaned. It was already morning huh? Another night of basically no sleep.<p>

The detective knew this wasn't doing anything good for his health, but it wasn't like he was trying to stay up all night. He just couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the news Kaito gave last night. Now what was he supposed to do for Valentines Day? No way would he not do anything at all.

He suppose he _could _still cook for his lover, but that would be hard to bring on the train…besides where would he keep it? Shinichi wanted to be there for Kaito from the very first show. If he carries a bunch of food with him all day, not only would the magician get suspicious, but the food would probably get ruined.

So that left something that could survive all day in his pocket, or a backpack…but what?

Shinichi sighed, he couldn't think of a thing. He'll just have to ask Ran today.

"Shinichi! I'm hungry!" Kaito exclaimed all of a sudden.

Shinichi turned to his boyfriend, who was lying on the bed looking up to him with a pouting expression. (With a bit of worry too.)

"Make yourself some food then." Shinichi grumbled, though he couldn't help but smile.

Kaito got up. "Okay!" He grabbed the detective's hand and started to half run-half walk to the kitchen.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Shinichi exclaimed, trying not to fall. "I meant to make food yourself!"

Kaito reached the kitchen and turned around to grin at Shinichi. "But it's more fun this way!"

Shinichi grumbled, but didn't stop the magician from using his hands, sure, he may not be able to cook for Valentines Day, but there might be other chances.

...

"Hey, Shinichi?" Kaito's quite voice got Shinichi's attention.

"Hmm?"

Kaito didn't stop cooking, but he lowered his head to rest his chin on the detective's shoulder, "Why are you upset?"

Shinichi wasn't expecting the question, though he really should have. He has been trying so hard to keep any and all disappointment from showing, he even stopped himself from thinking about it, but of course Kaito would know. Kaito always does.

Still, the detective didn't want to worry his lover, "What do you mean?"

"Last night, you seemed upset, and don't even try to pin that down on tiredness. You are still upset even now after all." Kaito said while looking at his partner from the corner of his eyes.

Shinichi sighed, "There really isn't anything wrong. You know I'm not a morning person. I'm just a bit off balance at the moment. I'll wake up in a bit…maybe after coffee…"

"You've never had trouble waking up for a while now." Kaito commented. "In fact, earlier this month you've woke up even before I did to try to sneak over to Ran's."

"Well…that was…an exception…" Shinichi mumbled, face flushing a bit.

The magician raised an eyebrow, "Exception?"

"Be-besides, it isn't like I haven't gotten up early before…" Shinichi said.

"Yes, that's true…but that was only because you got called to help with a case." Kaito looked at his lover carefully. _'Why is he blushing?'_

"This…this was sort of like that. I had something I needed to do…" Shinichi refused to look at the magician.

"And it was important enough for you to wake up early, even though you don't like to?" Kaito questioned.

"…yes…" Shinichi admitted. Of course it was…

Kaito looked at his boyfriend skeptically, but let it slide for now. Shinichi was too stubborn. But, Kaito can still help cheer him up. He'll need some clues though…maybe it's time to do a little digging…

* * *

><p>"Eeehhh?" Ran exclaimed. "Kaito-kun is going away for Valentines? No way!"<p>

"It's true. He is going to be performing as an official magician all day. It'll be good for him." Shinichi explained.

Ran looked at her friend carefully, "…and how do you feel about it?"

Shinichi gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I am a bit disappointed my efforts would be wasted; but from the way things were going…I don't think I would have been ready in time anyways. Besides, it's a great opportunity for Kaito. I can always do something else."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any suggestions. What can I do for Kaito? I can't give him a meal anymore…" Shinichi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I guess I could give him a bento box…" He said softly with a small smile on his lips.

Ran looked at the other in confusion, "A bento box?"

Shinichi shook his head, "Never mind. So any suggestions?"

Ran thought for a moment. "Hmm…Well, you can still make chocolates. They are more suited for Valentines Day anyways."

"Chocolates, huh?" Shinichi cringed at the memory of his last attempt at that. It was a mess…

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll show you how and you can work from there!" Ran suggested. "Come on, give it a try. And I'll help you while you make it!"

Shinichi didn't protest, might as well give it a try.

* * *

><p>After many, many tries, Shinichi looked at an almost perfect chocolate.<p>

It had kept its shape too, though a bit deformed. Shinichi was a bit embarrassed about making it heart-shaped; but Ran had insisted, and Shinichi was not about to go against the karate-champion, plus, she was the one helping him make it too.

"You did it!" Ran said in joy. They had used up a lot of ingredients, but it seemed like it was finally done.

"…Do you think it's okay to eat? We can't really tell by looking…" Shinichi eyed the chocolate carefully; he didn't want to get the magician sick on Valentines…

"That's why we made two, right? So we can taste test the other." Ran held up the other, smaller, chocolate.

"But, they could have turned out differently…" Shinichi said worriedly.

"Of course it didn't. You made both chocolates at the same time. The only thing different about this one is that you separated it before cooking." Ran said, "Really, you worry too much whenever it comes to people you care for."

"Well sorry, for being concerned." He mumbled, "So, how is it?"

Ran took a bite. "It's perfect!" She smiled cheerfully.

Shinichi sighed in relief. Finally. Things are _finally_ turning out the way he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So, Shinichi couldn't make dinner for Kaito, but he made chocolates! ^^

It should be smooth sailing from here. (Or will it?) :P


	12. Why?

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

**Thank you all who reviewed/alerted! You all make me such a happy author. ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>February 12<strong>**th****:**

_Why?_

* * *

><p>"…So? How are you feeling?" Kaito asked while taking the bowl of soup from his boyfriend.<p>

"I told you I'm fine…" Shinichi tried to get out of bed, but he started to sway.

The magician pushed him back under the covers and laid him down. "Uh-huh. You look very convincing…" Kaito grumbled. "This is because you keep staying up late, you know…that plus whatever stress that has been eating away at you…" Kaito felt sad at his words…They were true. The fever his lover got was a combination of stress and lack of sleep-and Kaito allowed it to get this far.

"Kaito..." Shinichi knew his moronic boyfriend was blaming himself, even though it was completely irrational. "Look, stop blaming yourself; I'll try to take better care of myself okay?"

The magician snorted, "Like you could. You always say that yet here you are once again…"

Shinichi twitched, okay…maybe that was true…but is wasn't like he could help it… "Well…"

Kaito laughed and tucked his detective in. "Don't worry about it now. It's just how you are, and I find it adorable…even if it gets a bit worrisome at times… Now go to sleep. You said you had nothing to do right?"

"…Yeah…" Shinichi closed his eyes obediently….his head was pounding and he was dizzy after all.

Kaito smiled and took the tray downstairs.

"Rest up, Shinichi."

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed. Shinichi gets sick too often…<p>

...but this time it might have been avoided if Kaito had just paid more attention…

Kaito rubbed his head in frustration. _'Arrggg, I knew he was upset about not being able to cook, but to be that upset that he ends up getting sick? Or is there something else? Maybe I should have pried more…' _Kaito stopped rubbing his head and just stared at nothing; completely lost in thought. _'Wait, what if this was caused by my show? …He did seem upset about that too…but he said it was fine…arg, what am I saying? It's never fine when he says it is…'_

The magician paced around the kitchen. _'Why would it bother Shinichi though? He has always been supported of me being a magician. Sure, he would get irritated if I prank him too much-but he never really minded…' _Suddenly a detail dawned on him. _'Wait…Shinichi didn't get upset till I told him the date…was it a bad timing? February 14__th__…February 14__th__…did we have something planned on that day?' _But, no matter how hard Kaito thought and thought, he couldn't remember anything special about that date…

"So what is it?" Kaito said in frustration; though careful not to be too loud to wake up the sleeping detective.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked into the room. Shinichi was still asleep.<p>

Replacing the towel on the detective's forehead, Kaito then placed fresh water by the bed and left the room again.

Sighing, Kaito started his first phone call.

If he didn't know what was so important about February 14th, surely someone else did right? Maybe they can tell him…

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Kaito hastily pulled the phone away from his ear. "YOU ARE GOING AWAY ON VAL-" Aoko suddenly cut herself off. "You are going away <em>then<em>?" Aoko said in a much calmer voice.

Kaito wondered what his childhood friend was going to say, but shrugged it off; probably would have been some sort of insult or whatever. "Yeah, what's the big deal? You know right? Why is the 14th so important?"

The magician heard an irritated sigh. "Figures. And so? What did Shinichi-kun say about you leaving?" Aoko asked, ignoring the questions.

"Well, he said that it was great and that it was good for me to do so…but he still seemed upset…" Kaito informed, "What is so important about it?"

"Well of course he was! I mean…" Aoko trailed off again, then another sigh. "Never mind…Shinichi-kun would tell you if he wants you to know."

"But he won't tell me!" Kaito wined.

Suddenly a different voice answered, "Then he probably would rather forget about it. Now, if you are done being an imbecile, Aoko and I have things to do…Kudou-kun would probably tell you if it was of concern." Saguru said, and then hung up.

Kaito stared at the phone for a moment then started mumbling about annoying British detectives.

He then moved to another phone call.

* * *

><p>"Awww, Shinichi is sick?" A conserved Ran asked. "How is he feeling now?"<p>

"Well, he still has a high fever, but he seems to be getting better. He is asleep at the moment…But, do you know what is so important about the 14th?" Kaito wanted to know.

"Welll…" Ran hesitated.

"Ah!" Kaito exclaimed, "So you do know! Please tell me?"

"I-I can't…but don't worry about it! Shinichi will tell you soon. And don't blame your shows for him getting sick either. Shinichi really is happy about you getting the job. Ah, well, I got to go now. Bye! Hope Shinichi gets better!"

Kaito sat on the couch listening to the beep afterwards.

…Maybe three time's the charm?

* * *

><p>"Well, don't ask me, ya should talk 'bout dat with Kudou." Heiji <em>helpfully<em> said.

"But Shinichi won't tell me!" Kaito wined again; why won't anyone tell him about it?

"Then don't worry 'bout it. He'll tell ya later. And-" Suddenly his voice was cut off and another replaced his.

"Stop bein' such an idiot 'nd think! Surely ya really can't not 'now 'bout dat day!" Kazuha then hung up.

Kaito sighed, that was the third time in a row that someone hung up on him.

…And for some reason, he felt like he deserves it…

…But WHY?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Kaito is helpless. XD And Shinichi gets sick too often…


	13. The Moron

**Disclaimer: **Gosho-sensei's.

Sorry for the later than usual upload-Fanfiction didn't let me log in yesterday and I was busy once I got home from school…

Here is a silly little Valentines poem for you all!

_Conan's bowtie is red_

_Kaitou KID's socks are blue_

_Each time your reviews are read_

_I can't help but thank all of you!_

XD XD Hey, for something I came up with at 2am in the morning-I think it didn't come out half bad XD

**Note:** For anyone who doesn't know- BaKaito is just Baka(Stupid) and Kaito put together. Aoko says it to Kaito from time to time. (Or maybe A BIT more often...)

**As always-thank you for all who reviewed! *heart***

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>February 13<strong>**th****:**

_The Moron_

* * *

><p>"…Kaito…" Shinichi murmured the next morning.<p>

"Yes?" The magician's reply was muffled due to his face being buried in the detective's neck.

"Do you _want _to get sick?"

Kaito shook his head. "Of course not, who does? Being sick is all icky and makes you feel pain…though _you _look absolutely adorable when sick."

Shinichi blushed a bit at the 'adorable' comment. He isn't adorable, damn-it! He is a guy for crying out loud! "Well, keep hanging off me like that and you will get sick."

In response the magician merely hugged his boyfriend closer. "Nuh-uh. Besides, your fever seems to have gone down anyways."

"Still…you shouldn't have come into bed last night with me, what if you get sick and can't perform?" Shinichi asked; a hint of worry in his voice.

Last night, after the whole day of taking care of Shinichi and much thinking about what was so important about the fourteenth (And failing to think of anything) Kaito had given up and gone to bed. Instead of using one of the spare bedrooms, he had snuggled with his lover, who was still at a higher temperature then normal.

"But it's lonely if I sleep by myself~" Kaito wined playfully.

"…Moron." Shinichi mumbled, and sunk deeper into the blankets. "…I'm still tired…" He said lazily and closed his eyes.

Kaito let go and inspected his boyfriend's face, Shinichi seemed a lot better, but still had a sickly look to him. "Hmm…well, just rest again today and you should be fine."

However, Shinichi was already unconscious.

Kaito smiled at his sleeping detective and kissed his slightly warm forehead.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kaito sat at the living room with Aoko and Ran as company.<p>

The two had decided it was a great opportunity to visit and see how the sick detective was doing. However, Kaito, thought it was a great opportunity to find out about the mysterious (to him) date. Too bad the girls didn't agree.

"We told you, BaKaito, we can't tell you. Shinichi-kun has to do that himself." Aoko firmly stated.

Kaito groaned. "Why though?"

"It's just something that will mean more when Shinichi does it himself…" Ran tried to explain without giving much away.

Kaito looked confusingly at the pair, "What do you mean?"

Aoko groaned. "Never mind. You are just hopeless."

"Almost as hopeless as Shinichi is with his birthday…" Ran mumbled, a bit exasperated herself.

Kaito thought for a moment… "…Did I forget a birthday?" But whose?

Aoko and Ran started at the magician then they both just shook their head. "Never mind." They both said.

"Arg, why can't you just tell me?" Kaito groaned again and covered his face with his hands while leaning back against the couch. "Do you know how frustrating this is?"

"Well, it's frustrating for us too. And no doubt it is frustrating for Shinichi-kun." Aoko informed the thief.

"Actually…it's fun seeing Kaito like this for once." An amused voice interrupted the group.

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, while Kaito shot an annoyed look at his boyfriend. No one had noticed the presence of the detective before then. "How long have you been standing there?"

Shinichi just shrugged, "About around the birthday comment?"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Aoko wondered.

Another shrug, "I wanted to see where the conversation would go." He said in an amused voice. "Oh, and thanks for not telling this moron about tomorrow." He gave the moron in question a mischievous grin.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, though no anger was there. "What are you planning? Why can't I know about it?"

A grin much like Kaito's alternate ego's lit the detective's face. "You'll see tomorrow."

"Well, if you two are done flirting." Aoko interrupted with an amused tone. Ran giggled a bit and the two boys' faces flushed slightly. "As cute as it is, Ran and I must be going now. Glad to see you better Shinichi-kun."

"Thank you, Aoko-san. You too Ran. Have a nice day tomorrow." Shinichi said while leading them to the door.

"You too Shinichi. Hope Kaito-kun doesn't give you too much trouble." Ran paused then leaned in to whisper in the detective's ear, though still loud enough for Aoko to hear. "Don't make Kaito late for any of his shows." Her teasing tone made no room for wonderment of what she _exactly _meant.

Shinichi's face lit up immediately. "What?" He cried out in shock.

Ran laughed along with Aoko. "I'm kidding." She teased.

"If anything, Kaito would be the one to make himself late, huh." Aoko commented off handedly.

Then they existed; leaving a blushing and spluttering detective, with a very confused and curious magician.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Not really my favorite chapter, but it really is just for what will happen tomorrow. If all things go as planned-tomorrow's chapter will be the longest yet. Maybe not too long-but definitely longer then this. I'm _**SO**_ not done with this story just yet :P

If you guys think Ran was too OoC in the last part where she whispers about Shinichi making Kaito late-well, I figured she would be more open to Shinichi since they known each other for so long. But sorry if that was too OoC. Same with Aoko. (Or Shinichi...or Kaito...or anyone else I keep making OoC XD)

To those who have Valentines Day today-**Happy Valentines Day!** Even if you don't celebrate.

Will you all be my Valentines? ^^


	14. Performance

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be. Gosho-sensei's

Okay-so _**WARNING**_-there WILL be cheesy parts.

I have to say-for my first holiday (If you call Valentines Day a holiday) fic-I'm kinda pleased at how it came out.

**I can't say how happy I am with all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you all!**

**Thank you for reading! Really hope this ending doesn't disappoint anyone…**

* * *

><p><strong>February 14<strong>**th****:**

_Performance_

* * *

><p>"Kaito! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Shinichi exclaimed as he rushed to get his things ready for the trip to Kyoto.<p>

"…Well…you looked so tired…I thought you might like sleeping in bed again…" Kaito said sheepishly while watching his boyfriend hastily get things packed up.

"I've been in bed for almost two whole days now! I don't want to stay any longer." Shinichi half-shouted; too busying running around franticly to be concerned over his volume.

"It's a miracle that you've stayed that long…I would have thought you would insist on solving a murder case from day one." Kaito mumbled, though he was amused greatly at his panicked boyfriend; though why his usually calm and collected lover was running around like a turkey on thanksgiving, the magician could only guess.

"Moron. I only stayed in bed to make sure I get better so there will be no excuse for me to miss your shows today; and now look! We are going to be late!"

Kaito blinked that the words his detective had just said; a small blush spread on his face before he pushed it down and grabbed his boyfriend in a hug. "Aw, you are too sweet, Shinichi!" He then let go and grabbed the suitcase that was ready ten minutes ago. "You already finished packing right? So why are you still looking around the house?"

Shinichi's eyes still roamed the room, "…I don't know…I just feel like I forgot everything…"

Kaito looked confused, "Well, I've got all my props, and even if I didn't I could make something work; we have a spare set of clothes, since we are staying at Kyoto over night; we have money for the day, I packed my wallet and saw you pack yours; what else is there?"

Shinichi sighed, "…I don't know…"

Kaito laughed, "Aren't I supposed to be the one nervous? I'm the one performing after all…though, you _could _still help out you know…"

Shinichi laughed too, "I'll pass. Though you're right, I shouldn't be nervous. After all, you won't mess up, and even if you do, you'll find a way to hide it. After all, it's all about the poker face."

Kaito grinned, "You know me so well."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you'll be fine here?" Kaito asked his lover once again.<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm perfectly capable of staying by myself."

Kaito grinned, "Well, you never know…you just recently grew up, you know?" He teased. "Ah, it feels like it's only been a year since you didn't go past my waist…oh wait, it was a year."

Shinichi grumbled, "That was a poor joke. And so not funny."

"I know! But your reaction is." With that, Kaito closed the door before any soccer balls could be kicked, even if it brought back memories. (Painful ones…stupid hellish soccer ball.)

Shinichi sighed. Okay, now he has three hours to kill till Kaito's first show. What to do? Well, first would be to check on his chocolate. It was such a rush in the morning that Shinichi didn't know if he ruined it or not.

The detective walked over to his small suitcase and opened it up. _'If I did ruin it…' _However Shinichi trailed off as he stared at his suitcase.

Shinichi carefully closed it and zipped it back up.

…

At least he didn't break the chocolate in his haste to pack everything up.

…He just forgot to get it back from Ran…

* * *

><p>"Mou, Shinichi! How could you forget?" Ran scolded him over the phone.<p>

"Sorry! I woke up late-and you know how I am in the mornings! I'm sorry, but do you think you could bring it over here?" Shinichi pleaded. He had left the chocolate at Ran's in fear of a nosy magician finding it if he kept it in his own home.

"I can't. I told you I am going to be busy all day; which is why I can't watch Kaito-kun's performance either." Ran said apologetically.

Shinichi ran his hands through his hair. "Ah, right, right." He banged his head on the wall. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"…Well, you could always make another one…" Ran suggested.

Shinichi bite his lip, "But…"

"You'll do fine Shinichi! Just remember how we did it the first time! Ah, I got to go; good luck! And wish Kaito-kun the best for me!"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Ran." Shinichi hung up.

Shinichi sighed again. Well, time for some shopping…

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed; well, it was far from perfect, but it would have to do.<p>

At least it is editable.

Shinichi looked at the clock; ten minutes till Kaito's first show. He better clean up quickly so he can make it.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked at his watch; one minute till show time.<p>

…and still no sign of his Shinichi.

Kaito couldn't help but worry, did something happen to him? A murder case? Or did his fever come back? However, Kaito shook his head; after all, if Shinichi wouldn't be able to make it he would have called right? The magician checked his phone one last time.

…right…

"Kuroba-san? It's time" One of the stage works informed him.

Kaito sighed.

_**Show time.**_

* * *

><p>Kaito had a massive grin on his face after the show. The stage workers and everyone else kept congratulating him and patting his back. Really, it was great. Being able to perform like this; out in the open as a real magician. Nothing could have made it better…<p>

Except…Kaito's smile lost a bit of its happiness.

'_What happened to Shinichi?'_

"Yo! Great job Kaito!" A voice called out to him from behind.

Kaito turned around and stared at the detective. He was flushed from running and was panting, but he had a huge smile on his lips and was beaming at the magician.

"Shinichi! I thought you wouldn't make it." Kaito smiled at the detective.

"And miss your first performance? No way. I made before it ended. Sorry I was late getting here though." Shinichi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No problem, just glad you got here in time! ...But, what were you doing?" Kaito was curious.

Shinichi smirked at him, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Kuroba-san! Time for the next show!" The stage worker called out again.

* * *

><p>Shinichi watched his boyfriend perform in awe.<p>

You would have thought he would be used to seeing magic tricks with all the time he spent with Kaito; but Shinichi could still find himself being surprised every time. Forget that he was a detective; he could still enjoy the magic his lover made, even if it was for a bit before his detective instinct kicked in. It was still nice.

Shinichi carefully put his small back pack onto his lap and sat back on the chair he was provide and allowed himself to be the audience as well as a critic.

It was amazing how creative Kaito could be at times. The third show and nothing has been repeated. Every show was completely different then the ones previous. And Shinichi could see past audiences in the crowd once more.

They are truly spectacular performances; whether you were a critic or no.

* * *

><p>Shinichi handed Kaito a towel. "Are you going to be able to keep it up till midnight? You still have five more performances to do."<p>

Kaito looked at him in disbelief. "You aren't seriously asking me that! I'm insulted, Shinichi! How could you!"

The detective laughed, "Okay, okay. Just making sure. You have your lunch break now right?"

"Yup. I get two hours to eat and rest up. Not that I need to." Kaito said.

And it was true. Kaito was more energetic then ever. He could do this all the time; hopefully soon he would get a chance to do it more often.

Shinichi smiled fondly at him, it really was the right choice to encourage him to take the job. "Hey, so, where do you want to eat?" Shinichi asked.

"Hmm? Well, anywhere is fine." Kaito answered.

The detective smiled; just what he was hoping for.

Taking the magician by the hand; Shinichi led him to a little place he found this morning.

_**Intermission.**_

* * *

><p>Kaito was a bit surprised in the place chosen for their lunch. "Isn't this a bit noisy for your tastes?"<p>

Shinichi shrugged, "I figured you would like the atmosphere. Besides, I don't really mind toady."

They had gone into a little café that was also a place people could do little performances on a small stage.

The couple sat down at their table. The food was quite good too; but Kaito's eyes kept wandering to the small stage that was unoccupied at the moment.

The detective laughed. "Go on. I chose this place because I figured you would still want to perform a bit. Just make sure to take the size into consideration."

Kaito looked at his wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend. Then, he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went to ask his he could perform.

Shinichi watched his lover with a warm smile on his lips…and a small blush on his cheeks.

_**Show time.**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you all!" Kaito's voice carried easily over the little chatter around the café. Most people were watching the magician after all, and those who weren't were talking about his latest performance. "It's almost time for me to leave." A little 'aaww' was heard, which filled the magician with joy. "However, I have one final act for such a lovely audience such as yourselves."<p>

The whole café was silent as they all eagerly watched the young magician.

Kaito brought his hands up slowly and dramatically. You could hear everyone taking a deep breath and holding it.

When the magician snapped his fingers, two small puffs of smoke appeared and cleared at his hands and a rose in each hand appeared. However, before the audience could get disappointed, multiple little 'poofs' were heard and small clumps of smoke disappeared as roses were left next to every women.

One after another little puffs of smoke emerged and in all different colors. Eager eyes watched as each smoke vanished and another materialized. Then, before anyone could react further, slowly, very slowly, red and pink rose petals fell from the ceiling. When people looked up, they couldn't see where the rose petals came from, they just appeared literally from thin air. The audience and staff watched in awe and the petals continued to fall, conveniently missing all foods and drinks.

And while all of this was happening; no one noticed the magician wasn't on the stage anymore.

No one; except a certain detective; who found himself seated on said magician's lap and was handed the two roses, one white and one blue, that had appeared before. Blushing, Shinichi accepted the roses. Before he could say anything and ruin the magical silence that feel upon the café, Kaito brought his lips together with Shinichi's in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Shinichi found themselves walking back to festival; where Kaito was due to perform, side by side. Shinichi still had a blush on his face while Kaito was grinning, proud of himself.<p>

"Was it okay to leave like that?" Shinichi asked. "What about the petals?"

"I left one last present for the staff at the café. If they press a button I left for them all the petals will disappear." Kaito explained, and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriends.

Shinichi knew it would be something of that sort. "So, any reason you chose the colors you did? Pink and red?"

Kaito thought for a moment. "No, not really, I just have been seeing that a lot lately…"

Shinichi chuckled to himself. When the magician looked questioningly at him, he just shook his head.

Still curious, but deciding to let it go for now, he leaned in a whispered in the red detective's ear, "So, did you like my performance?"

Shinichi could feel like blush deepening, but he answered, "Yes…of course I did."

Kaito gave a kiss to his cheek and pulled back with a smile.

He rather liked it too.

* * *

><p>Three more shows later, Kaito had his dinner break.<p>

"Do you have another place in mind for dinner?" Kaito asked.

"Yup, now if you are ready…" Shinichi held out his hand and refused to let a blush show.

Kaito took it immediately and allowed his lover to lead the way.

_**Finale**_

* * *

><p>Shinichi led Kaito to a rooftop building. The building was quite high, the highest once around, and they could look over the city with ease. Though they were at a different place, the view was similar; bright lights that seemed to fade the farther you look and faint noise of cars passing; and if they looked up, they could see the full moon shining above them; it was peaceful to the duo.<p>

"This brings back memories." Kaito murmured. "A different place, same view, same moon…"

"Yeah…" Shinichi agreed.

"So, why did you bring me here?" The magician asked.

Shinichi smiled, "I want to know something…" He echoed a past memory.

Kaito smiled along. "Okay…what?" The memory that seemed so long ago; yet they could still recall it clearly.

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you are a wonderful, caring, and adorable person, Shinichi. And I'm so glad you're mine. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Kaito replied without hesitation.

Shinichi blushed, but continued on. "Good. Because I couldn't ask, or want, for anyone else either." He then leaned in and gave his magician a kiss on the lips.

When they pulled back, Shinichi pulled out a small box with red wrapping paper. Blushing still, he handed it to his lover.

Taking the box, Kaito examined it then looked up at his boyfriend, "Not that I don't appreciate it…but what's it for?"

"It's for you. It's my Valentines Day present." Shinichi said, blushing, but looking at Kaito in the eye.

"Valentines Day?" The magician cocked his head to one side in confusion. "What's that?"

The detective chuckled, "In Japan, it's a day when a girl would give chocolates to the guy they like. Homemade once to their crushes, and store bought to their friends. However, in America it's just a day were couples express their love for each other. That's why you've been seeing all those reds and pinks everywhere; for Valentines Day."

Kaito blinked, "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Because," Shinichi said with amusement, "According to Aoko-san, every time she explained it to you, you were too hyped up on chocolates to listen."

The magician thought back for a moment. "Oh. I think I remember when the girls would give out chocolates…I thought it was cooking class…"

Shinichi laughed.

Kaito then remembered what was in his hands. "Shinichi…are these…?"

A gentle smile was given. "Open it and find out."

Carefully, as if he was afraid it would break, Kaito opened the box.

Inside there was a chocolate...that was misshaped and uneven and over all did not look good.

Kaito laughed, "I can't give you any points on presentation." He teased.

Shinichi blushed, "Well…I tried…the one I made with Ran looked better…but I left that back at Tokyo so I had to make that on my own…"

"So, this is 100% from you only?" Kaito asked, picking up the chocolate.

Shinichi nodded.

"Then I like this one better." Kaito concluded and took a bite. "Hmm…a bit too much sugar…but it really is delicious." Kaito swallowed and smiled at his lover. "Thank you."

"You're welcome….Happy Valentines Day, Kaito."

"Happy Valentines Day, Shinichi."

_**Encore**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" Kaito said one last time with a bow.<p>

"How does it feel, you just went through the whole day doing one performance after another." Shinichi asked as they started to walk towards their hotel.

Kaito beamed, "It was fantastic! That was really a dream come true for me…and better yet, they said they will call me again for more performances!"

"Truly a day to celebrate then."

"Yup…although…there is one thing I didn't like about today…" Kaito mused.

Shinichi looked at the magician in surprise, "What's that?"

Kaito gave him a peck on the lips. "I couldn't spend more time with you."

"Moron. I'm still here tomorrow and the day after and so on. There is still plenty of time to spend with me. Today was to make your dreams real." Shinichi said.

"Hmm…I don't know about that. While my dreams have been accomplished, I still feel like I'm living a dream, a very precious dream…" Kaito murmured.

"Cheesy." Shinichi scoffed.

The magician grinned. "Of course. And you know you love it."

Shinichi didn't answer; however there was no negative to it.

* * *

><p>Kaito pulled Shinichi into his arms once they got into bed that night.<p>

"Thank you, Shinichi." Kaito whispered as he tucked the detective's head under his chin. "Today really made me happy."

Shinichi smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You're welcome. It was great for me too."

And it was. Their first Valentines Day, though there have been many problems along the way, turned out perfect. Even if they could, neither would want to change a thing.

After all, Valentines is to make the one you love happy.

And they both were very happy indeed.

_** Curtain Close.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow-that turned out longer then I thought it would be. Anyway, hope you didn't mind the cheesy parts-but what's Valentines Day without cheesiness? XD

Happy Valentines Day! ^^

Thank you all so much for staying with me till the end. I hope everyone likes it.

Ever grateful.

-Kaida.


End file.
